Please Hoshin Sailor Raishinshi!
by Sailor Raishinshi
Summary: Genshitenson tells Raishinshi that in a past life he was a moon princes, Sailor Raishinshi, Sailor Stick (Kou Tenka), Sailor Bunny (Tiakoubou), Sailor Lotus (Nataku), and the Evil King of the Fish People (Youzen)...ect..Be ready to Laugh! Waring: Yaoi
1. Please Hoshin Sailor Raishinshi chapter ...

WARNING YAYOI (gay-ness): Genshitention , Rhishinshi......  
  
  
  
Rhishinshi was flying through the clouds. He had been called to see Master Genshitention and as he entered Kunlun he passed Taikoubou meditating (sleeping). " Hey Taikoubou!" Rhishinshi called out as he passed Taikoubou. Taikoubou fell off his resting spot and landed on poor sibu who now had a big bump on his head. "Ow, that hurt Master!" " Sorry Sibuxiang." Taikoubou said as he looked up at Rhishinshi. "What brings you here Rhishinshi?" " Master Genshitention summoned me. He must have finally realized what a great hero I am and needs to send me on a special mission!" Rhishinshi said proudly. " Sure he did..." Taikoubou had a very sarcastic note in his voice as he tried not to laugh at the air-headed Rhishinshi. "What are you laughing about!!!????" Rhishinshi said as he watched Taikoubou snicker under his breath. "Nothing, nothing...you don't want to keep Master Genshitention waiting though Rhishinshi. Ill talk to you when you get back from your "special mission"." As Rhishinshi flew off Taikoubou went into hysterical laughter. "Master, you really shouldn't laugh at poor Rhishinshi. It's not nice" sibu said in a very shy voice like always. Rhishinshi entered Genshitention's sleeping quarters. "You sent for me Master Genshitention?" Rhishinshi asked as he saw a shadow moving behind a curtain. Genshitention came out from behind the curtain. " Aaaaaaaa.....Rhishinshi! Just the person I was looking for. Rhishinshi....Rhishinshi....sit down. I have some very exciting news to share with you." Genshitention turned his back on rhishinshi as rhishinshi took a seat at the foot of hi huge bed. " Rhishinshi, do you know of past lives? Well if you don't Im going to tell you. Everyone has a past life, me, you, everyone. You are a very special case though..." Genshitention turned so he was facing Rhishinshi. " You were a moon princess! Sailor Rhishinshi. The most powerful, most determined, sexiest, hottest, most provocative.....um......I mean.....you were a great hero!" Rhishinshi looks at Genshitention. All He had heard was great hero. " So what do you need me to do?!" Rhishinshi stuck out his chest and stood up tall and proud. Fugin comes out from behind in the shadows. Fugin is carrying a small chest that was all gold and very detailed carvings were designed all over it. Fugin had on his usual expressionless smile. Genshitention turned to Fugin. "Aaaaah....Rhishinshi, this is the....." Genshitention took the chest away from Fugin and opened it in front of Rhishinshi. Inside was a small golden staff that had a beautiful rainbow stone at the top of it that radiated with power. " The Sailor Staff....not only doers it hold all your power, but it will also help lead you to all the other Hoshined Sailors. " Wow what a great weapon for a hero to have!" Rhishinshi said as he grabbed the Sailor Staff. Genshitention and Fugin stood back as a bright light entered the room. When the light faded away Rhishinshi was there wearing white knee high boots trimmed at the top with pink velvet. He had a white mini skirt and a mid-drift pink velvet top with a white "R" in the middle of it. Rhishinshi also had a pink tiara on. He held the Sailor Staff with both hands on his chest in a praying position. His eyes were closed and if you looked closely you could see that Rhishinshi had pink eye shadow and clear, shiny lip gloss. Genshitention stared in amazement. Fugin couldn't help laughing a bit. " I'm going to go see Taikoubou...haha..." Fugin said as he left Genshitention and Rhishinshi. Once Fugin left the room Rhishinshi opened his eyes and looked over at Genshitention. "....I.....I...." Rhishinshi through his hand into the air holding the Sailor Staff with a determined look on his face. " I am Sailor Rhishinshi!" Rhishinshi twirled around. "I will protect everyone one in doom!" He stopped spinning and went into a pose where he had on had on his hip and the other pointing up at the sky. " I do this in the name of the Moon!"Genshitention just stared at Rhishinshi. " Now then Se-x-Sailor Rhishinshi...." cold sweat went down Genshitention's face. " I know your feelings master, but alas... I must save our world! I bid thee Farewell!" Rhishinshi flew out after he said that. " I was just going to say it was really hot in here....hm...who can I take advantage of right now......? YOUZEN!" Genshitention waited as Youzen walked in. " Yes Master Genshitention?" Youzen questioned as he walked in. " Ahhhhh Youzen.....my dear Youzen....." Genshitention walked over to Youzen. " I've always found you so manly....what do you think about me?" Youzen stared at Genshitention like a freak. " Um....your very knowledgeable..." Youzen tried to back away from Genshitention , but Genshitention was clung to Youzen's arm. " Master Genshitention? Do you mind getting off me?" " Oh of course you want to keep our relationship proffetional...of course what else should I excpect from you....."Genshitention walked away from Youzen. " That is all Youzen!" "......" Youzen went to leave when he felt something behind him. As Youzen turned around he saw Genshitention behind him. "Ye....?" Genshitention wraped his arms around Youzen's waist. " Don't resist Youzen!" " Ack! Get off me sir!" Youzen knocked Genshitention off him as Fugin walked back in the room. " Whats going on in here?" Fugin looked at the two. "...Nothing I was just leaving..." Youzen left with out another word.  
  
-tell me what you think of the story so far- ^.^ 


	2. Please Hoshin Sailor Raishinshi chapter ...

Hope you guys like the second chapter as much as the first. : )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Raishinshi flew through the clouds holding the Sailor Staff, and still in his Sailor Raishinshi outfit. As he got closer to Rintou Outpost the Sailor Staff started to glow brighter, and brighter. Raishinshi stopped in mid air over the outpost and looked down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
" Hmm..the signal is stronger down there...My first aid in fighting crime shall be found! Fear not any longer world! Your Sailor Raishinshi is coming with help to save you!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Raishinshi went into a nose dive down to Rintou Outpost. As he was in the dive he didn't notice Nataku levitating right next to him. Nataku had his normal blank expression. When Raishinshi was even with Nataku the Sailor Staff exploded with light freezing the two in midair. Raishinshi looked at Nataku, and Nataku stared at Raishinshi's clothes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
" What are you wearing....?" Nataku said blankly as he stared at his mini skirt and mid-drift top. " I am wearing a hero's uniform! Just like you will in a moment my new......!!!!" Raishinshi waved the Sailor staff around then twirled around five times before hitting Nataku on the head with it. " Sailor...Lotus Flower!!!" Nataku appeared in the same out fit as Raishinshi except for a few little adjustments. For one thing, Instead of a "R" on his top he had a "L" and instead of pink everything was a bright yellow color. "I'm not wearing this..." Nataku said blankly as he looked at his outfit. "But, Sailor Lotus! The fate of the world rests in our....perfectly manicured hands!" Raishinshi was looking at his nails. " Any ways I must find the others! Fare well for now partner!" Raishinshi hit Nataku on the head with the Sailor Staff and Nataku changed back to normal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Raishinshi flew off leaving Nataku there just staring at him as he left. The Sailor Staff was giving no glow as Raishinshi flew. Suddenly it exploded with light again, and when the light cleared Raishinshi found himself back with Genshitenson. Kou Tenka and Taikoubou were standing behind him. Once the guys saw Raishinshi they burst out laughing, but then the Sailor Staff burst with energy again and two beams hit Taikoubou and Kou Tenka. They were instantly put in to two sailor outfits. Kou Tenka's was green and had a "S" on his shirt. Taikoubou had an purple outfit with a " B" on his shirt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
" AHHHH!" Kou Tenka screamed as he looked at himself in a mirror. " What happened to us????!!!!!" Taikoubou replied as he looked down at his shirt. " Sailor Raishinshi meet two of your partners....Sailor Stick...and Sailor Bunny." Genshitenson didn't look at there faces ,but kept his eyes on there mini skirts trying to look under them. The others didn't notice his behavior they were too astounded by there outfits. " Tell me this is a joke!!!" Kou Tenka looked like he had seen a ghost. " Welcome to the team guys!" Raishinshi put his hand out and held himself like a girl. His accent had changed slightly so he sounded a little more feminine. This didn't look good....What will happen to them next???  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Well please tell me what you think. I havent decided if Im going to make any couples. I really want readers advice So please put in your say so. 


	3. Please Hoshin Sailor Raishinshi 3

I know I know I have deprived you poor people way too long for this third chapter in The epic of Sailor Raishinshi, but I promise the next couple will becoming out with in the week! Yes I realize that it took me a year, but I was busy okay! That and I forgot my password! So with out further adieu here it is!!!! . enjoy! 3  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 : The Madness Continues...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now the story turns away from the bright place of Kunlun and focuses on the master mind  
of evil, Youzen! After his run in with the very horny Genshitenson dear Youzen began to wonder  
why he didn't just rally up all his Yokai peers and destroy the world...which led him to Kingou  
Island! In the distance the clear image of Youzen flying over the vast ocean could be seen aboard his doggie paopei, Koutenken. Youzen's face was contorted into a vicious grin, interrupted now and then with out brakes of evil laughter, very un-Youzen like.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It seemed he would reach the Island in a moment or so...yet, everyone knows that Koutenken has only three speeds, "run over snail", "obese bumble bee", and "two legged kitty-  
cat". So it took about two hours longer than expected. However, Youzen got to see the beautiful  
scenery so in all it was a success! Youzen cleared his throat as he prepared himself to give an  
inspiring speech. He stood on top of Koutenken and looked down among his brethren.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yokai of all forms, shapes, and sizes! I call to you when I need you the mos...t?...." As  
suddenly the fuel meter on koutenken ran on empty. The popei went into a straight nose dive at a group of yokai and youzen was flung off into the sea. DUM DUM DUMMMM!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Kunlun Taikoubou paced around one of the many guardians cultivated by Fugen.  
Taikoubou was still wearing his ridiculous looking Sailor Bunny outfit, from boots to tiara.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why don't you just change back to your regular clothing Taikoubou?" Fugen asked as he  
tried to stifle his laughter. He really did feel bad for his friend...really he did...its just that things  
like this didn't happen often and you cant pass up hysterical moments like these. Taikoubou stood his back to Fugen. Something was mumbled under his breath and a nervous twitch occurred.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What was that Sailor Bunny?" Fugen chuckled a little. Taikoubou turned around tears  
running down his face.  
"I can't!!!" he cried. "Raishinshi Moon Twit bugged it! When I try to take it off I get  
zapped by the tiara, if ya know what I mean...and that thing is stuck on my head...it just wont  
budge...."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Taikoubou cried at Fugen's feet. Fugen looked down at the very bare Taikoubou and  
blushed. He then looked up at the sky above them very modestly.  
"I um..see...well...it could be worse.." Fugen said trying to cheer Taikoubou up. He  
looked down to see him still sobbing...as though he was being told he couldn't eat for a week...  
"At least you got a color that looks nice on you...Nataku's yellow clashes with his hair..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Taikoubou strangely looked up at Fugen. The expression on his face was extremely  
confused and a bit concerned.   
"Um..since when do you know fashion? Are you taking fag lessons from Bat Princess?"  
Fugen blushed once again and couldn't look straight at Taikoubou. The truth was he had always  
been fond of him, ever since they had met way back when. He just tended to notice these things  
about Taikoubou that no one else quite did.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Im just trying to cheer you up...heh...don't get so defensive...straight hook remember the  
straight hook...." Fugen said as a cover up, yet he looked a bit shaken.   
"What does that have anything to do with gay lessons?" Taikoubou now sat at Fugen's  
feet in an Indian style pose.   
"Nothing!!"Fugen looked around and then began to walk away."I have to go somewhere...uh...I will be back soon...stay there...embrace the flowers..." and with that he was  
gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm...how nice...I wonder where Sibu is...oh well...," Taikoubou sat and smelled some  
of the more exotic looking flowers. He picked out a couple that smelled the best and pilled them  
into a group. He wasn't sure why, he was just trying to occupy his time. Eventually Fugen came  
back, and by this point Taikoubou had around two dozen of his favorite flowers made up into a  
huge bouquet tied with string.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Fugen, look what I made..." Fugen stared at the bouquet and then at the sheepish  
smile Taikoubou had one his face.   
"Here you have it!" Taikoubou gave it to Fugen and then walked away like it was nothing.  
However, in Fugen's mind this was huge! This was the first step to making a relationship.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fugen's face turned red as he clutched the bouquet in his arms. He stared shyly down at  
his feet. "Thank you..." Taikoubou looked back at him. "Um...your..welcome?"He shrugged and  
continued walking around the garden, Fugen trailing behind.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sailor Bunny! Fugen!" There names were being called in the distance by the one and only  
Genshitenson. we have important news!" Fugen and Taikoubou then made there way over  
to the area where everyone was gathered.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It has come to my attention that it is time to give one of you the Engi Crystal! This popei  
is the most powerful in all the land, so which ever one of you carries it will triple in power,"  
Genshitenson thought more to himself and will look so sexy in the new outfit that goes with it!.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raishinshi popped out of the group to stand in front of everyone. He had a determined  
look on his face.   
"And how can we obtain such a powerful weapon!?"   
"By a competition of course...strip poker will be the game! Who is in? KouTenka?"  
Genshitenson looked to him with high hopes.   
"Err...," KouTenka looked around at them all. "Sorry but I'll be counted out of this one..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Taikoubou backed up away from them all.   
"That goes for me on Fugen lets go fishing below..." He grabbed Fugens arm  
and made there way very far away. KouTenka just evaporated and the scene continued.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well then it seems as once again I shall be the leader!" Raishinshi proudly said as he  
waited for Genshitenson to award him his new poupei.   
"I don't think so Bat boy...that poupei will be mine..." said Nataku as he stepped out from  
the shadows.   
-This will be an interesting and spectacular show!- thought Genshitenson.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen to our heros next! Will Fugen and Taikoubou hook up? Will KouTenka loose  
his stick? Will Youzen kill them all? Who will get the all mighty popei? Will Genshitenson rape  
them all!!!!???? You wont find out till the next chapter of Sailor Raishinshi!!!!  
3 much love to all - post your comments in the reviews..or just email me! Always happy to chat!  
  
(o.o)-(.O)-(.) 


End file.
